My Sister, My Twin, My Princess, Forever
by ChloeHaku
Summary: Based off of Nagamikai's Happy Birthday forever...  Go look at her stories...  / Nagamikai


My Sister, My Twin, My Princess... Forever...  
>(Based off of Happy Birthday, Forever By;: Nagamikai)<p>

Len was walking into Rin and his' room but he then stopped cold in his tracks.  
>He saw his beloved sister sharpening a knife.<br>"Tonight is the night..." she whispered evilly.  
>She smiled and threw the knife at the picture of us.<br>The knife landed directly on his face. Len shivered and walked away.  
>He heard Rin laughing hysterically, he loved his sister like Kaito loved ice cream.<br>He couldn't believe that she had never realized how much he loved her.  
>Why did she hate him? He loved her so much...<br>He was like her servant, her mirror image.  
>He held his chest in pain; his heart was broken.<p>

Len knew that his time to die would be coming for him like a bullet to a target.  
>He was still going over the initial shock.<br>He decided to still clean her room for her.  
>"Why?" he said to himself.<br>What had he done? Why would she want to kill Len?  
>Len finished cleaning quickly, then sat in his bed and cried.<br>Even though the crying eased his pain, it didn't make it easier that he was going to die soon.  
>Len then started to think, he loves his sister but she hates me.<br>Well his sister is his princess, he would let anything she does happen.  
>Len doesn't care if she didn't love him, she is his princess.<br>And Len is her servant, and if she is the daughter of evil.  
>He was the servant of evil...<br>1 hour later...  
>"Mom? Can you drive me to the store so I can buy something for Rin?" Len asked.<br>"Of course you can! You do love your sister..." she replied grabbing her purse and keys.  
>But she doesn't love me, he thought to himself.<br>Len got into the car with 10 bucks.  
>His Mom started the car and drove out of the driveway.<br>She started humming Hallelujah and Len stared out the window.  
>They got to the toy store and they went inside.<br>len ran directly to one aisle.  
>He grabbed a mini roadrolla and ran to the cash register.<br>"Aren't you a little old for toys like this?" asked the cash register guy.  
>"It isn't for me..." Len said.<br>"Ok, that will be five fifty..." He said.  
>Len handed him the cash and ran to his Mom.<br>"I am done..." Len said.  
>"Already? Okay then..." she replied.<br>They got in the car and drove home.  
>Len ran in the house and down to the basement.<br>He needed something in there.  
>Len looked through every box and every storage bin.<br>He couldn't find it!  
>Len was down there for hours, it was probably four A.M by now.<br>Len then looked in an old shoebox, he found hundreds of pictures in there.  
>"God!" Len screamed in my head.<br>Just when he was about to give up hope he found the picture he wanted.  
>It was Rin and him hugging, they were little kids.<br>She was a happy kid, she was always smiling.  
>She was bossy though...<br>Len laughed at the thought of everything she asked for...  
>A pony, a castle, a doll, a sister...<br>Those were better times.  
>He ran up to our room and grabbed the wrapping paper from the closet, ignoring the knifes.<br>Len then realized he forgot one thing.  
>Len ran to his Dad's office and got a pen and paper.<br>Len wrote a note before wrapping it.  
>The note said;<br>Hi Rin.  
>Well, do you really hate me that much? It hurts, it really does.<br>But oh well, it makes my sweet twin happy, so that's what matters. I know I'm gonna die tonight, so I prepared a small gift for you.  
>I'm probably gonna be dead when your reading this, but I want you to know this:<br>I love you and Happy 15th birthday.  
>Love, Len, your old brother.<br>Len began wrapping the present and just as he finished Rin walked in.  
>"Ha-ha! Len!" she giggled nervously.<br>Oh god, his time was soon.  
>"Oh ,hi Rin!" Len said smiling.<br>The smiling took all the courage he had.  
>It looked like she wanted to spit on him.<br>"So Len, what are you doing?" she said.  
>She was peeking over his shoulder where the present was.<br>"Uh, Rin... Close your eyes," Len said.  
>"What? Why?" she said.<br>"Just do it, please?" Len said almost crying.  
>She closed her eyes, he then put the small present in her hands.<br>"What..." She mumbled.  
>She stared at me. Len knew what she was about to do.<br>Rin pulled the knife out of her pocket.  
>"You know, I have always hated being a twin," she said.<br>He closed his eyes.  
>She plunged the knife into Len.<br>Len smiled, he was waiting. He was ready to die.  
>It went directly into his heart.<br>"But now, I'm not..." she said.  
>She pulled the knife out of his chest.<br>Goodbye world...


End file.
